No Fear
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: Kurt runs into trouble on his way home from school. He is saved by the most unlikely person. "People do change and can surprise you in the most unexpected ways"....PreKurt/Puck can be read as friendship.


Kurt knew they were following him though the park. They being, some of the football team players from McKinley High's rival school. Kurt swallowed and walked faster, he could hear their laughter getting closer. He didn't dare look back. He knew no amount of smart ass comments would be able to save him.

"Hey, Faggot!" A meaty hand closed around upper arm and jerked him to a stop. Kurt refused to look at him.

"Hey Cocksucker, look at me when I'm talking to you". Kurt closed his eyes for a moment before turning to the much larger teen with a bored look.

"Yes, you fashionably retarded gorilla, how may I help you?" he said. He knew it wouldn't save him but "what the hell" he thought as the gorilla pulled his fist back. They were going to hit him anyway.

Kurt closed his eyes preparing for impact.

WHOSH...THUD

The pressure on his arm left and was replaced by a yell. Kurt cracked open an eye and saw all 5 of the enemy, including the gorilla holding his head, facing towards his savior.

"Noah" breathed Kurt stepping back away from the football players.

"Hi Princess."said Puck tossing a rock up and down in his hand. His eyes never leaving the football players. "This little girl is property of Puckerman entertainment, meaning only I get to torture the little fairy."

Kurt couldn't have been more grateful to anyone than at that moment. "Said fairy should fly away home now, while the men settle their differences." Kurt stumbled back a bit further.

"But...?" Kurt began. "Go... NOW!" Puck yelled as one of the football goons made a move to go after Kurt. Kurt saw the rock hit his pursuer on the head before he broke into a full sprint heading back to the school. He could hear shouts and yelling as he ran.

Puck jumped on the nearest guy and clocked him across the jaw. The teen fell like a sack of potatoes. "Oh Yeah, I still got it. I can lay you out on and off the field, pussy's" he taunted.

Two of the teens turned to go after Kurt. "Really?" said Puck holding his arms out. "To scared I'm going to kick your ass, so you're gonna chase the fairy?" As the boys turned back, Puck saw

Kurt disappear around the corner and smiled. They wouldn't catch him now. "You're gonna pay for that Puckerman!" the leader yelled picking up a thick branch. "Show no fear" he thought and said "Bring it bitch!" The teens all rushed him at once.

Kurt bolted across the emptying parking lot. He spotted Finn walking to his car. As he skidded to a halt Kurt latched on to Finn's arm.

"Whoa, Kurt calm down, what's wrong?" asked Finn. Kurt, red in the face and unable to breathe, pulled on his arm and pointed back the way he had just run from. "Noah..."he wheezed.

"Outnumbered" he whispered.

Finn grabbed Kurt by his shoulders, ready to go help Puck. "Where Kurt?" Kurt pointed. "Park, hurry". Finn sprinted off in the direction Kurt had pointed. He heard Kurt trying to keep up behind him.

"You like that Puckerman?" asked the leader. He punched Puck in the stomach again and across the face. Puck spit blood on the ground. his face was a mess. He looked up and smiled. "You hit like a girl" he choked.

He kicked Puck's chest in. Puck gasped for air. One of the lackeys looked nervous. "Maybe we should stop?" he asked as Puck continued to gasp. "Not yet" he said picking the branch he had abandoned earlier. He pulled back and let it swing.

A sickening crack resounded through the air as the branch connected with the side of Puck's head. Puck went limp in their arms. The two teens let him slide to the ground. Blood slid down his face, slowly pooling around his head. The leader dropped the branch and looked up at the sound of yelling.

"PUCK, WHERE ARE YOU?" Finn screamed.

"NOAH?!" yelled Kurt.

The teens scattered, the leader took on last look at Puck before smirking and running off.

Kurt and Finn ran closer to where Kurt had fled from. Kurt saw Puck first, it made his heart sink into his stomach. Finn beat him to Puck.

"Puck, Jesus, wake up man!" Finn slapped his face gently and got no response. Kurt pulled his white Marc Jacob sweater off and pressed it to the gash on Puck's face. It slowly soaked the blood up.

He placed a comforting hand on Puck's chest. Tears slid silently down his checks. Finn pulled out his phone and dialed. 911. As Finn explained the situation, a frightened gasp drew his attention back to Kurt, who paled. "Finn, Noah's not breathing..." Finn dropped the phone.

The Gleek here. I love Kurt/Puck. I love Puck defending his Kurt and so at 4 AM of the morning of my last college final of my freshman year. I am writing this...instead of studying Japanese. So you people should really review! Alright, Enjoy!


End file.
